Chocolates
by zafaraamy
Summary: First YGO fic. A valentines day fic with YamixYuugi shounen ai obviously. Yami hates chocolates and wants Yuugi, but he learns that chocolates are not so bad.


I decided to write a fanfic for Valentines Day. Please bear with me here this is my first Yu Gi Oh fic I have made. Now for the stupid disclamer, Ryuu…

Ryuu: I don't want to!

cracks knuckles

Ryuu: gulp

Mya: ignores them zafaraamy does not own anything here except for us. Remember you morons this is a **_FAN_**fiction do you really think that we would own Yu Gi Oh. If she did the whole show would be yaoi.

* * *

Chocolates

How I hate that food.

Chocolates

They make girls buy guys those brown yucky things from another planet.

Chocolates

I get them every year so do my friends from our fans.

* * *

It was that time of year again. Valentines Day. How I hated that holiday. Every year I was alone with no one to even give me a thoughtful gift except for my fangirls who would bring me chocolates. I have a whole closet filled with them from last year.

You could say I was a pretty popular guy. Heck I had half the school drooling over me because of my "bad boy" attitude. I wasn't alone though, my friends Bakura, Marik, Otagi, and heck even Seto had tons of fans. But there was a huge difference their fans were only stalkers who took pictures of their dates with their boyfriends. While mines were the obsessive ones who chased me daily just for a scrape of my overly gelled hair.

You can tell that I hate chocolates and everything associated with Valentines Day. The reason is because of _him_. Yuugi Moutou, my hikari, my light, my other half, my aibou. I love his amethyst eyes, the way he smiles, his kindness, everything about him, even his innocence. Yes, I know I'm gay. But I know he doesn't love me, he loves his best friend Anzu Mazaki. How I hated her, she took Yuugi from me. It just pains me to see how she doesn't love him she loves me. I'm stuck in some weird love rectangle or some shape. I just want to see him happy. And I know that he will be miserable with her.

After Yuugi and I got to school we went our separate ways to our friends. The first person I saw was Bakura. "So Bakura, you know what today is, did you buy Ryou a present?" I asked him immediately putting on a happy mask. "Yami put of that mask I can see right through you you know. And yes I got Ryou a gift and I will give it to him later this night" he said adding a smirk to his face. "Yo Yami when are you gonna tell Yuugi" it was Marik running up to us "I mean come on you are the last one of us to confess I mean think about it, I have Malik, Bakura has Ryou, Seto has Jononuchi, Otagi has Honda, Mai has Shizuka, even Noa has Mokuba! " Marik stated proudly. It was true everyone except for me had someone. The weirdest thing was that most of us were either friends of ours and friends of Yuugi.

"I'll tell him today okay just stop bothering me about it, it's bad enough as it is alright. Jeez." I retorted. I went to go to my locker, Marik and Bakura followed. "I wouldn't open it if I were you" said both Marik and Bakura in unison. I didn't listen to them and went back to putting my locker combination when I went to open it… "**BAM!**" tons of chocolate rained on top of me along with cards and roses. I pushed everything off of me and muttered under my breath "Stupid chocolate, stupid Valentines Day" a little too loud. You could tell I was pissed off, my crimson eyes looked as if death was coming near to the person next to me and if you looked close enough, you could see the eye of Horus glowing on my forehead. I looked around me to see my schoolmates all snickering trying to hold their breath from bursting out laughing and whispering things about me.

"Who the fuck left go into my locker and stuffed all the chocolates and cards into my fucking locker!" I screamed everyone remained silent as I left the hallway. Unknowns to me Yuugi saw the whole scandal and his smile turned to a frown and left while a heart shaped box of chocolates fell out of his hands and tears were coming out. The box read :

xoxoxoxoxoxo

♥To: My Yami, Yami♥

♥From: Your Hikari, Yuugi Moutou♥

♥Happy Valentines Day!♥

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Unknown to both of them the box of chocolates was picked up by none other than Seto Kaiba. "Poor Yuugi" he said while picking up the box "Well I have to go see my puppy anyways, might as well give this to Yuugi." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Yuugi's POV

I was so foolish, thinking that Yami would love this box of chocolates. I was in the bathroom stall crying my eyes out. I knew that he thought that I loved Anzu, but I had a good way of hiding my feelings from him and tricking him all this time. I loved him. I knew it, my friends knew it, and he was the only one who didn't know. I wasted so much time trying to find a nice gift to give him. He didn't even have to see my gift I could tell he wouldn't like it anyways. "…I…love…him…" I said in between sniffles.

"Hey Yug' tat you?" I heard. I could tell it was Jononouchi. "Jono?" I said. "Hey dude whatcha doin' cryin' in the bathroom?" he said with a serious look on his face unlike his regular joking face. "oh nothing" I told him and saw the worried look on his face. It was weird how my friends could change their expressions so quickly while I could just hide behind masks. "I thought I heard my puppy" said Seto coming into the restroom. "Seto!" said Jounonuchi. "The puppy is being very obedient today or is it that he wants to be trained?" he said with a smirk and pulled out the box of chocolates and said "Yuugi, you dropped this"

"Thanks, but I don't need it anymore Yami won't want this gift" I said in a sad tone. "Oh you'd be surprised" Seto said "Just give it another chance" he smiled, not a smug smile or a smirk, a real smile, the kind that only Jononouchi could make him do.

I was happy now and was going to try and find Yami.

I spent most of the day at school trying to find him.

No luck.

Finally there was art class.

That's where I found him in my last class.

* * *

Yami's POV

'I mastered all day trying to ignore him until now. Damn. We are in the same art class maybe I can skip art, damnit he saw me. I guess it's too late to turn back now.' I thought as I saw him walking to me. "Hey Ya..m.-i, I.-was…wonder.i.ng if you could gulp join me at the park today after school." Said Yuugi while blushing. He's cute when he blushes. I tried thinking of an excuse to say no but first of all we live in the same house and second, because I couldn't say no to such a pretty face like his. "Okay" I said flatly.

An hour later the bell rang to go home. I packed my books and stuff in my bookbag.

"What did you want to tell me Yuugi?" I asked right to the point. We were at the park now by the fountain.

"Well, I wanted to give you this" he said holding his arms out revealing a box of chocolates. "…I also wanted to give you this" he said while moving to a kiss.

I was surprised at first but accepted the kiss. It was a chaste kiss but it was still a kiss. The kiss was better than I ever dreamt about and believe me I had dreamt it, his lips were so soft and tasted of strawberries. It was a moment in heaven for both of us.

"What was that for?" I asked him a bit confused.

"Yami, I wanted you to know that I love you, not Anzu, **_YOU_**" he said softly.

"I love you too" I replied with a kiss.

"So this means that were boyfriends now?" he asked.

"Whatever you want" I said.

We went home and shared the chocolates evenly.

I guess chocolates aren't so bad after all.

**

* * *

**

The ending was soooo crappy! I'm sorry! I rushed into it!

I finally finished…a month after I thought of it -.-U.

Oh well rewiew.


End file.
